


freckled crush

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chenlix nation rise, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Shyness, chenle is whipped, they’re so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chenle looked up at Felix who’s ears had turned red. Chenle found it cute. He finds everything about the boy cute.
Relationships: Zhong Chen Le & Lee Felix, Zhong Chen Le/Lee Felix
Comments: 5
Kudos: 191





	freckled crush

**Author's Note:**

> future author here, this kinda sucks but since it was the first chenlix fic ever i dont have the heart to change it or delete it so..

“go talk to him”

“but-“

“hes looking at you! go!”

“but what if-“

“GO!”

Chenle catches his balance to prevent stumbling over and stands up straight. It’s fine. Everything’s fine. It’s not as if his idol crush is right next to him, that would be impossible. 

Unless you’re an idol participating at ISAC, that is. And unfortunately (or fortunately, Chenle couldn’t agree on which was more suiting) Chenle was there. With Felix.

Not specifically with Felix, but Felix was part of his own group, therefore he was invited and ta-dah! Now they’re here going against each other for archery. 

If you took away the whole Felix part of it then Chenle wasn’t too excited. Sitting around for hours wasn’t Chenle’s type of fun. When him, Jaemin and Jeno were finally called up to participate in the archery Chenle bounced out of his seat happily.

He had nearly dozed off multiple times but his excuse was that Jaemin and Jeno were far too comfortable 

Chenle has a feeling most fansites photo’s will be of him asleep on one of their shoulders, but oh well. Fans find that cute anyways.

As of now, Chenle was fully awake, and very nervous. Jaemin was practicing his archery and Jeno had encouraged - slash forced - him to say something to Felix.

Chenle looked as if he was contemplating all his life decisions when Felix looked his way and caught his eye. Chenle practically went numb. Gosh he was so much more beautiful in person, is that even be possible? It seems unfair, he was already so stunning from the photo’s Chenle has seen online, but face-to-face was surreal.

“Hi!”

Chenle snapped out of his daze. He had subconsciously gravitated closer to Felix and now the boy was next to him. Talking to him. 

“oh, hey!”

Right. Play it cool.

“can’t believe we’ve never met before, i love your songs. you guys are so cool” felix smiles a little and chenles heart flutters.

“really? thank you, i love you guys too! i have levanter in my playlist, it’s amazing” chenle returns the smile and felix’s face softens. 

“you have one of our songs in your playlist? i’m honoured” 

chenle laughs and ducks his head shyly, and felix giggles. he fucking giggled. Chenle’s heart is doing that weird fluttery thing again.

“chenle? we need you back over here” 

Chenle turns to see his manager and sulks, wiping it off his face immediately and replacing it with a smile. He didn’t need to get in trouble. His manager tugs at his arm and he turns his head.

“it was nice talking to you”

Chenle has the urge to fight off his managers grip cause Felix has a little pout on his face and all Chenle wants to do is hug him and say that he’ll stay. Is it too soon to have these thoughts? It’s fine, he has a fat crush on this boy so who can blame him.

“you too! talk to you later!”

Later. Later? There’ll be a later?

Chenle grins widely before his manager gets him into his seat and walks off while muttering something about finding staff. Chenle can’t comprehend that Jeno is next to him with a cheeky grin on his face until the boy teases him. 

“you are so whipped”

“shut up!”

Chenle’s a bit grumpy for the next while. All he did was shake hands with Felix. Of course it’s not like Felix could sweep him away so they could have a coffee and chat, but Chenle has a far stretched imagination so he blames it for giving him too much hope. 

“why so sad?” jaemin asks, shrugging his shoulder so Chenle would sit up and face him. Chenle groaned and shook his head.

“nothing”

Chenle caught Jenos eyes and should’ve known what the boy was up to, but he was feeling sleepy with his head on Jaemins shoulder and didn’t have a quick enough reaction.

“He’s just sad that he couldn’t talk to his crush more” Jeno fakes a frown and Chenle kicks his shin from where he’s sitting. “little shit” chenle mumbles into jaemins shoulder.

Jaemin eyes Jeno curiously. “crush? on who? does that imply that they’re here? and they’re an idol?” 

chenle can’t decide if jaemin is angry, confused, or both. “maybe..”

“his name is-“

Jeno shrieks at the hand smacked over his mouth. Chenles reflexes were fast enough to prevent Jeno exposing him. “shut it! he’s right in front of us he might hear you!” chenle whispered angrily.

Jeno eyes peeked over to where felix was sitting with stray kids, just a row ahead of them to their left. Jaemin, being the smart guy he is, followed Jenos eyes.

“no way”

chenle removes his hand from Jeno and uses it and his other hand to bury his face in his hands. “its a stray kids guy?!”

those words must’ve been caught by hyunjin as the tall boy turned his head, curiously looking at the three. jeno, being the dumb social butterfly he is, gives the boy a bright wave to which he laughed at before turning back around.

“i hate you both”

chenle was almost free from hell! all he had to do was wave to a few fans and then he could finally leave this trashbag of a place. he had legitimately fallen asleep against Jeno for a solid four minutes before being woken up, he got scolded by Jaemin but the staff didn’t seem to care.

“theres so many of them” Jeno muttered to Jaemin, talking about the fans with a smile on his face. “i know, right?”

the two began chattering whilst walking so chenle fell behind, turning and waving at everyone. he tried to ignore the red tracksuit walking close to him, assuming they would just walk by but then suddenly Felix is right there and he’s shaking Chenle’s hand.

They shook hands. 

Everyone says Felix’s hands are so small, and its true. Chenle can’t say there was a huge difference since he himself wouldn’t have the largest hands, but they were noticeably smaller than what he’s used to seeing and it was cute. They were also soft.

“hi again! i came to say bye, sucks that we didn’t get to talk much” Felix frowns again and Chenle shakes his head, desperate to say whatever will get that frown to disappear. 

“do you want my phone number?”

Felixs eyes widened a tiny bit but chenle noticed and panicked. Was that too far?

“I- Sure! We can’t do it here, can you spare a minute to pop by our car before we leave? You’ll know which one is ours, trust me”

Felix starts to walk away already but Chenle quickly nods. “see you then!”

“don’t leave without me or i’ll murder you both” chenle squints his eyes at nomin who are lounging in the car. “shut up and go get your boyfriends number”

“not my boyfriend!” chenle squeaks before the car door is shut in his face. “brats..”

Chenle gives a polite nod to the guard waiting outside their car. “i’ll just be a moment” 

Chenle scans the parking lot full of vans and expensive cars. Chenle had no idea which one would be Stray Kids’, but Felix said to trust him, so Chenle did. 

He began to walk around a bit and suddenly he started to hear faint chatting. It got louder the more he walked and before he knew it he was beside a large black van and could easily recognise the voices inside.

“i can’t believe you just asked a stay what a bottom is! you’re- you’re hilarious!” 

loud laughter erupted inside the van and chenle was nearly going to walk away but a hand landed on his shoulder. “zhong chenle?” 

chenle quickly nodded at the bodyguard peering down at him and the guard hummed. “you can go in”

chenle stared at the van door until the guard sighed and opened it for him, knocking it afterwards to grab everyones attention.

seven pairs of eyes landed on him and chenle felt awkward. “zhong chenle?!”

minho shouted from the back and chenle felt calmed by their enthusiasm. “it’s so great to meet you, we love your music!”

compliments shot at him from the whole van until a loud cough interrupted. “i invited him here so if you don’t mind, i’d like to speak to him alone” 

the six boys gaped at Felix with wide eyes and watched him hop out of the van and stand next to Chenle. The guard went to shut the door but Felix stopped him.

“They’re going to eavesdrop anyways so don’t bother”

the guard nodded and stepped back, not going to let them be alone but he seemed pretty zoned out so it was fine.

“hi again!” Felix smiled and Chenle couldn’t help but smile back. They were standing a lot closer than they were compared to earlier when they were in front of hundreds of fans. “i don’t have long since we have to get back and all.. so here!”

Felix pulls out his phone and puts it in Chenles hands. Chenles surprised he wasnt clumsy enough to drop it but instead he was the opposite, holding it with a death grip.

Chenle stared at the screen. “um.. the password?”

Chenle looked up at Felix who’s ears turned red. Chenle found it cute. He finds everything about the boy cute.

“Oh gosh!” felix squeaks in english, “i’m so silly! sorry, here-“ felix stands right next to chenle and uses the phone in chenles hand, clicking in the password. “there” felix stepped back.

“they’re so cute..”

“hyung be quiet!”

Felix smiled apologetically at Chenle who just laughed and began putting his number into Felix’s contacts list. He couldn’t help but peek and notice Jihyo, Jeongyeon and Momo from TWICE were there, along with many many other idols. 

Chenle didn’t have many idol friends so sometimes he’d get a teeny bit jealous.

“here” Chenle hands Felix the phone once he’s sure that he put in his number correctly. Felix takes the phone back and puts it in his pocket. 

“if all goes well then maybe we can meet up soon” Felix has a glint of hope in his eyes, and Chenle assumes he does too. “i hope so.. you should go now, but make sure to text me okay? i wanna be friends”

Felix nods with a sheepish smile and moves forward and before Chenle can realise whats happening, they’re hugging.

It ends far too soon for Chenles liking but it was still so warm and comforting. 

“bye chenle” felix gives a little wave and makes his way back to the van, watching chenle until the boy waves back, disappearing into the van with one last smile before the car door shut.

chenle almost squealed out of happiness. lee felix has his number. they were going to meet! 

chenle is so whipped.


End file.
